LoD ToD
by Hiecaro
Summary: The LoD gang play a game of truth or dare as the story develops more charictors arrive >:)
1. Default Chapter

LOD TRUTH OR DARE  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LoD, or any other chars except my chars Faletas Moonfoot and Miako.  
  
Fale: Hey so I got the whole LoD cast here for truth or dare ^^ this is going to be fun ~snickers evilly~  
  
Dart: hey don't make me do any thing weird or you'll regret it  
  
Fale: Dart I can do as I wish I'm the author.  
  
Rose: Ya Dart Learn to respect the author  
  
Dart: ~Mutters under breath~  
  
Shana: ~dances around happily~ Truth or dare Yay Yay Yay  
  
All but Shana: O.O  
  
Lavitz: Shanna did you have any sugar?  
  
Shana: Maybe.  
  
All others: ¬_¬  
  
Shana: What!?  
  
Fale: let's just play the game.  
  
All but Fale: K  
  
Fale: I'll go first, Dart truth or dare?  
  
Dart: Umm. Dare!  
  
Fale: Dart I want you to. ~Grins evilly~ Go in the closet with Shanna for 10 minutes.  
  
Dart: WHAT!!?  
  
Shana: Shoves Dart into the closet and shuts the door behind them.  
  
Everyone else puts their ears to the door and listens it's completely silent  
  
Fale: Times up.  
  
~Shana and Dart come out with their hair ruffled~ Fale: Dart your turn.  
  
Dart: Rose I dare you to dress like a Guy for an hour.  
  
Rose: WHAT!!!  
  
Fale: a dare's a dare  
  
Rose: Fine Fale do it  
  
Fale: ~says POOF and rose is in guy cloths~  
  
Rose: ~grumbles~  
  
Fale: Rose your go.  
  
Rose: Lavitz I dare you to kiss Lloyd  
  
Fale: This is PG 13 so that won't work  
  
Rose: o ok Lloyd I want you to fly around singing I'm a little teapot  
  
Lloyd: ~growls then fly's around~ I'm a little teapot short and stout here is my handle here is my spout. When I get all steamed up I will shout tip me over and pour me out.  
  
All but Lloyd: ~start rolling on the floor laughing their brains out~  
  
Lloyd: K my turn Lavitz truth or dare?  
  
Lavitz: Truth.  
  
Lloyd: Whom do you fancy better Rose or Kikio?  
  
Lavitz Who's Kikio?  
  
Kikio: ~slowly appears behind dart~ I'm Kikio  
  
Dart: ~AHHHHHH!!!!! ~Jumps into Rose's hands like Scooby doo~  
  
Rose: ~drops Dart on the floor~  
  
Fale: as she said before she's Kikio  
  
Lavitz: Oh, well I don't know Kikio but I don't fancy either of them, no offence  
  
Rose: none taken  
  
Fale: Time's up Rose POOF ~turns Rose into her normal cloths~  
  
Lavitz: Yay my turn Shana Truth or dare?  
  
Shana: Dare me sucka  
  
Lavitz: I dare you to ride a cow.  
  
Shana: that's all  
  
Fale: ¬_¬ Lavitz was that the best you could think of?  
  
Lavitz: What I always wanted to see Shana ride a cow  
  
All but Lavitz and Shana: -_-;;  
  
Fale: POOF ~transports them all to a pasture~  
  
Dart: Where the hell are we!?  
  
Fale: A cow pasture  
  
Lavitz: K now Shana you have to ride one for 8 sec.  
  
Shana: k ~rides a cow~  
  
Lavitz: Yay Shana is riding a cow  
  
All but Lavitz and Shana: u_u  
  
Fale: times up POOF ~back to the house~  
  
Shana: YAY MY TURN MY TURN!!!!!!  
  
All but Shana: -_-;;  
  
Shana: K Miako truth or dare?  
  
Miako: Truth  
  
Shana: k who do you love?  
  
Miako: I love Fale (were like Engaged) Fale: I love you to Miako.  
  
Shana Awww.  
  
Miako: Fale truth or dare?  
  
Fale: Dare  
  
Miako: I dare you to eat a worm  
  
Fale: POOF ~changes dare to I dare you to snog me for 1 min.~  
  
Miako: I dare you to snog me for 1 min.  
  
Fale: ~snogs Miako~  
  
Dart: Oh Fale and Miako sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G.  
  
Fale: ~breaks away and says POOF and turns dart into a mouse~  
  
Dart: Squeak  
  
All but Dart: ~roll on the floor laughing~  
  
Fale: POOF ~turns Dart back into a human/ dragoon  
  
Dart: O.O  
  
Fale: Let that be a warning don't tease the author  
  
All but Fale: ~nod~  
  
Fale: Well that's all for chapter 1.  
  
Dart: thank god  
  
Fale: don't make me say it  
  
Dart: Yessir  
  
Fale: please R and R  
Fale: Hey were back to LoD TRUTH OR DARE! I diced to continue this on the same place  
  
Fale: my turn.  
  
Dart: Oh Shit!  
  
Fale: Kagome truth or dare  
  
Rose Who the Hell is Kagome?  
  
Kagome: ~appears behind Rose and yells ME!!~  
  
Rose: AIEEE ~Jumps in Albert's arms~  
  
Albert: hey I was in this, nobody tells me these thinks  
  
Fale: Well I control all Albert I can make you do the Macarena in your boxers.  
  
Kagome: Hey it's my turn to do a truth or dare  
  
Fale: truth or dare?  
  
Kagome: Uhhh. Truth  
  
Fale: How do you REALLY feel about Inuyasha?  
  
Kagome: Well. honestly I love him deeply and truly with all my heart.  
  
All but Kagome: Awww  
  
Kagome: Person in read armor Truth or dare?  
  
Dart: My name's Dart and I'll take a dare.  
  
Kagome: I dare you to strip down into your boxers and do the Macarena.  
  
Albert: that sounds familiar  
  
Dart: What no way  
  
Fale: I'll say it  
  
Dart: ~strips down and does the Macarena~  
  
Dart: My turn Rose Truth or dare?  
  
Rose: Truth  
  
Dart: Did you ever have a true love?  
  
Rose: Yes once, over 1200 years ago Dart, you remind me of him.  
  
Kagome: Wow your old but you don't look a day over 20  
  
Rose: thank you being a demon is hard but it has its benefits  
  
Inuyasha: Did someone say demon?  
  
Kagome: SIT!  
  
Inuyasha: ~falls to the floor~  
  
Dart: Cool ~falls to the floor~  
  
Fale: ~laughs~  
  
Kagome: That's never happened before but why did Dart fall?  
  
Fale: ~looks away and whistles~  
  
Dart: Y U LITTLE---  
  
Fale: POOF  
  
Dart: ~Turns into a cow~  
  
Fale: Serves you right  
  
Dart: MOO MOO MOOO MOOOOOOOOO  
  
All but Dart: ~Role on the floor laughing~  
  
Shana: Kagome your pretty  
  
Kagome: thank you miss  
  
Shana: my name's Shana  
  
Inuyasha: Hey Fale Who are these ppl?  
  
Heero: where the hell am I?  
  
Fale: hello Heero  
  
Heero: Hello Fale  
  
Duo: What happened to all the mobile suits?  
  
Troa: I don't know  
  
Quatra: It seams we've been POOF'd here  
  
Wufi: Nataku where are you?  
  
All but Wufi: O_O  
  
Fale: well we've added a few new chars to this little game of Truth or Dare.  
  
Heero: Ya and you've got some Explaining to do.  
  
Fale: well that's all Plz R and R.  
  
Dart: remember No Flames  
  
Fale: If I get enough reviews I'll continue  
  
Shana and Kagome: Plz R and Review Plz Plz Plz  
  
Fale: Well maybe I will if my comp is in a slow mood  
  
Dart: Ha you have a slow Peace of Junk  
  
Lavitz: that "peace of junk" has you in it so I wouldn't be complaining  
  
Dart: O sry.  
  
Fale: damn it my comps fucking up again so I'm back  
  
Dart: Are we going back to truth or dare?  
  
Fale: Ya we are  
  
Kagome: YAY  
  
Miako: my turn, Lavitz truth or dare?  
  
Lavitz: Dare  
  
Miako: I dare you to spend the rest of the game in a grass skirt.  
  
Lavitz: grumbles ~gets in a grass skirt~  
  
All but Lavitz: ~laugh their heads off~  
  
Lavitz: My turn Inuyasha Truth or dare?  
  
Inuyasha: Truth  
  
Lavitz: Do you love Kagome?  
  
Inuyasha: Ya I do  
  
Kagome: I love you to ~kisses Inuyasha~  
  
Maiko: ~Kisses Fale~  
  
Fale: ~Kisses back~  
  
Inuyasha: ~kisses Kagome back~  
  
Miroku: Hey How come I didn't get to come with you guys?  
  
Shippo: I didn't get to come either.  
  
Fale: Ops I'm like half asleep forgot you guys Sry.  
  
Shippo: it's ok Fale  
  
Miroku: Ya not a problem.  
  
Dart: ~mutters under his breath~ drunk  
  
Fale: I heard that POOF ~sends us to the cow level~  
  
Amazon: WHERE THE FOOK DID YOU COME FROM?  
  
Heero: Hey our Gundams.  
  
Hell Bovine: Moo moo moomoo moo mooo  
  
Fale: ~draws bow~  
  
Dart: ~draws his sword~  
  
All others: draw their weapons.  
  
Gundam pilots: ~get in Gundams~  
  
All: ~kills the cows~  
  
Amazon: where did you come from?  
  
Fale: Well we were playing truth or dare and well we cinda got poof'd here  
  
Amazon: Oh.  
  
Fale: POOF ~back to house~  
  
HopeDragon: Hey Fale!  
  
Fale: Hey Katie!  
  
Chaosdragon2003: Good to see you Fale.  
  
Fale: Same here.  
  
Dart: Who the fook are these people?  
  
Fale: these are my friends.  
  
All others: Hello!  
  
Katie: Yay were in the story  
  
Chaos: Katie did you have too much sugar again?  
  
Katie: Sugar, sugar, sugar  
  
Fale: Uhh.  
  
All Others: -.-\/  
  
Fale: Well that's all for now  
  
Katie: YAY WERE BACK!!!  
  
Fale: Yep we sure are. Miako: K it's my turn now. Fale, truth or dare?  
  
Fale: Dare!  
  
Miako: I dare you to give up the Power Of the poof.  
  
Fale: POOF ~changes dare to I dare you to let Sheshomaru.~  
  
Sheshomaru: HA HA HA I NOW RULE ALL!!!  
  
Inuyasha: DAMNIT Fale!!!!  
  
Fale: POOF ~turns him into a frog~  
  
Inuyasha: Ribit  
  
All but Inuyasha: ~rotfltao~  
  
Fale: ~turns him back~ 


	2. HELP ME

HELP I NEED SUGGESTIONS IF U HAVE THEM PLZ GIVE UM K If your really going to help me and have msn add me to your contacts list (inuyashahc@hotmail.com) 


End file.
